


Food Stealing Is only Acceptable When I do It

by Tritail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate, Food stealing x2, One being lowkey annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: (Writing exercise! I have nowhere else to really put it and I enjoy writing little shorts with these buddies. This is definitely going to be confusing to read since I don't put much out about these characters yet.)One isn't welcome in this Christian minecraft server.





	Food Stealing Is only Acceptable When I do It

**Author's Note:**

> Emmit is a freckled blonde with cow ears and a long thin tail.
> 
> Maine is a navy and blue scaled anthro lizard that wears a scarf and turtle neck. 
> 
> Carrion is a emo with a clean cut bob of black hair. Looks kinda like a vampire, but she isn't one.
> 
> One has thin, frizzy, frayed hair and a horribly scarred face. Like a bear tried to dig through it. It healed up really well, her face is intact, but she had a lot of face scars.

Emmit was exhausted from that mornings mission, and he stumbled into the kitchen and waved his hand around in the mostly empty fridge. He pulled out the first thing his hand landed on. He gave the item a hazy glance and tossed it onto the counter to free his hands and pull out a spork. Emmit dug into the food with the furry of ten starving wolves after a harsh winter, only pausing once he slowed down enough to taste what he was eating. 

Chocolate. 

Emmit slowly looked down into the raspberry, caramel, cake and brownie ice cream, the spork still hanging out of his mouth. Carrions homemade dessert. Carrion was going to kill him. He was going to die. Fare thee well cruel world, for I have served thee well. Emmit snatched the lid of the container and smacked it on with a bit more force than necessary and stuffed it back in the freezer where he found it. Maybe she wouldn't notice about half of her homemade dessert being gone? Hopefully? One could hope, right?  
  
His stomach gurgled unpleasantly, reminding him that eating something that surgery, that fast, on an empty stomach was a horrible, terrible idea. Miserable, and unwilling to go and cook something, he flopped face down onto the couch, startling Maine. Emmits body was too long and lanky to fit on the couch with another person there, so his legs dangled uselessly over the edge of the armrest.

Emmit was going to lay there and die. He would perish, and maybe escape the inevitable scolding that Carrion was going to give him when she came back home. He groaned in despair, and Maine shuffled a little further away. Traitor. 

Since his face was buried into the couch cushion, he barely noticed the sound of the guest room door opening. They weren't expecting any guests, and it certainly wasn't Carrion. The footsteps were too cautious for that . Emmit flipped himself over and glared at the intruder, faltering when his eyes landed on the wispy hair and scarred face of the ward Maine was supposed to be keeping an eye on. _At work_ . So what were they doing here? Emmit slowly turned his glare to Maine, who wilted a bit as he hastily signed his excuses.  
  
_“I just invited her over to get out of the rain!”_ Maine said, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

One. That was her name, right? Stood there with dripping wet hair, getting water all over the nice clean floor as she took her sweet time wringing it out. Emmit glared at her.

“Really? You couldn't do that over the sink or something?”

One shrugged. “Didn't feel like it.” Her tone was not apologetic in the slightest, more smug then anything.

Emmits tail twitched. “I see.” 

One headed off towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a thing of spaghetti that Emmit was sure wasn't there before. He turned his attention to Maine. “What the hell dude!” He hissed, sparring a quick glance to see if One heard him. They did not. Emmit continued. “She isn't supposed to be here! How did they even get in?” 

“I forged a card.” One said plainly, obnoxiously slurping down her cold spaghetti noodles. The monster. She didn't even heat the spaghetti up! A true savage.

And she must have some insane hearing, he was barely whispering. He shot her a look, which she only returned with a lazy wave.

Emmit hissed through clenched teeth when the front door opened. 

Carrion was back.


End file.
